


Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's insane, and they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>Lily/ James freeverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

You fit so well in his arms  
and he pulls you close  
so close  
and he smells nice  
like the quidditch pitch  
and sunshine  
and the pure insanity of what you're about to do

Because with james potter  
a kiss isn't just a kiss  
it's an answer  
a promise  
a future

_"Always and forever, Lily-flower"_  
but really,  
you're ready to promise  
because the answer is yes  
(has always been yes)  
and surprisingly enough (not)  
a future with James  
doesn't sound so bad anymore  
and really,  
what's the worst that could happen?

You kiss him  
and you promise  
it's a promise  
for the future  
it's an answer  
one's he's been wanting  
for just around  
f o r e v e r

_"Yes James, I'll go out with you"_

Because  
(you think later)  
you can't really  
deny fate  
you can try  
but it has a way  
of working out in the end  
(life's funny like that)


End file.
